dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Resistances (Origins)
Resistance signifies a character's ability to withstand or reduce the effects of an opponent's attack. There is a type of resistance for each type of damage in the game: Mental, Physical, Spell, and Elemental. The last is further divided into five types: Fire, Cold, Electric, Nature, and Spirit. Each point of resistance reduces damage (of that type of attack) by 1%. In some cases, a target is given a chance to offset some of the effects of an attack if it passes an appropriate check for that type. There are also displacement/dodge and missile deflection ratings, which offer a percentile chance to completely ignore any physical attack and a percentile chance to ignore any missile of non-spell origin, respectively. Some abilities, skills, or items allow combatants to enhance their resistances; they are also enhanced at higher levels and ranks. Types Resistance checks The following table includes a list of Talents and Spells and the relevant resistance check. Enemy resistances/weaknesses reference sheet General types Bosses and subtypes Shapeshifter forms Enemy resistances and immunities analysis *An obvious conclusion one can draw from this reference sheet and the immunity list is and are most rarely resisted types of elemental damage, with no enemies immune to them. Consider also the stamina draining effect from damage and the fact the most damaging spells and spell combinations in the game are -based (Mana Drain, Entropic Death, Virulent Walking Bomb, Blood Control). * is (a) most commonly resisted, (b) an unparalleled number of creatures are immune to it, and © not a single enemy in the game has a damage weakness.The Archdemon at the end of Origins is a notable exception to the general rule. While it does not have a "weakness" to damage as such, its resistances to all other forms of elemental damage are much higher (60% to and 75% to the others) than its resistance, which is only 25%. However this does not in itself justify altering character build strategies, as there are other ways to inflict damage that can be used for this one major fight. * damage is quite frequently resisted, but this is offset by the fact both Darkspawn and Undead type enemies have weaknesses to . * damage is also commonly resisted, but since -based spells also have the ability to Freeze and Slow targets, this is less of a problem (see Cone of Cold for more information). *It is also noteworthy that spell resistance is extremely rare, and even when present, its value is quite low, so certain spells/spell combinations (Paralysis Explosion, for example) are almost guaranteed to work under any conditions. *On Casual difficulty, spell resistance is reduced by 10% (to a minimum of 0%) and on Nightmare it is increased by 5%. Additionally, on Hard and Nightmare difficulties all enemies gain 5% elemental resistance. Global and specific resistances Global resistances apply to their subtypes; however, bosses do not inherit resistances. An example is a genlock inheriting darkspawn global resistances, yet neither Archdemon nor Broodmother inherit darkspawn global resistances. The Archdemon does not inherit High Dragon resistances either. Items providing spell resistance }} Other * Greagoir's Shield: * Fade Shield: * Arcane Shield and Fade Shield: * Dwarven Resistance: * Spell Shield: * Dweomer weapon runes: Notes * Dwarves have in-game an extra 10% spell resistance, because they have developed a natural resistance to magic due to living close to lyrium. * Note that some abilities (e.g. Dirty Fighting) are absent from the above list and are not subject to a physical resistance check. They are subject to immunities (i.e. stun, knockdown, etc.) however. This can be misleading because even if a creature/player is immune to a given effect, "Resisted" will still appear above the character when an immunity protects that player from a physical effect such as stun and knockdown. Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Game mechanics